To send information, an electronic device sends a logical signal to another device. Often, the transmitting device and the receiving device are unable to share a common ground reference voltage. For example, an electronic device may have a logic driver, where the logic driver produces a signal and provides the signal to a connected transceiver. The transceiver may then transmit the signal to another electronic device. The other electronic device may also have a transceiver to receive the signal and provide the signal for processing by a corresponding logic device.